


Adopted

by kristsune



Series: Make Love Not Death Stars [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, M/M, and wants to keep it, anoobas are really adorable, he has an aesthetic to upkeep, i totally want one now, kallus is so sick of hair on his suits, shes adorable and precious, zeb finds a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kallus comes back to the ship to find Zeb brought home a new friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100% blaming [Lemon](http://itsybitsylemonsqueezy.tumblr.com/) for this one. Not even in this fandom and still giving me the best story ideas. Please enjoy.  
> Inspired by this [gifset](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/158177888004/finish-the-clone-wars-embo-marrok-could) from The Clone Wars. I love Embo. <3

Zeb was the first to see it, a small abandoned anooba in an alleyway. There was no collar, and the poor thing looked underfed. He couldn’t tell the color under all the dirt, but there was no missing patches of fur, and it didn’t look sick or mangey. Just underfed and lonely. 

“Hey little one, you’re alright.” Zeb let the little one sniff his hand before it nuzzled against his fingers, and Zeb picked it up. The young anooba curled up in his arm, and looked up at him. 

“Well, there is no way I can leave you now little buddy. Let’s go get you fed and cleaned up.” Zeb walked out of the alley, and back to the Pursuit. 

\-------

Kallus walked onto the Pursuit to find a scene he never would have imagined: Zeb laying on the ground, playing and laughing with what looked to be a small anooba. It was an off white color with medium to dark gray stripes, a tall crest and the trademark, wicked teeth. 

“What. Is. That.” Kallus deadpanned, as Zeb sat up with a slightly guilty look on his face. 

Zeb’s left ear flicked as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I found ‘em in an alley, all dirty and alone, and I just couldn’t  _ leave  _ the little one like that. So, I brought ‘em here, gave ‘em a bath, -turns out she’s a she- and gave her some scraps. She’s doing much better. Aren’t you Noobie?” That last line was directed to the animal as she tucked herself under Zeb’s arm. 

“I know you are basically a giant pet yourself Zeb, but I don’t think we can handle a full grown anooba on this ship.” Kallus was following the anooba with his eyes as he was talking. She was sniffing around exploring. She  _ was  _ rather cute. 

“Aww, don’t be like that Kal. At least say hi.” Zeb made a noise in the back of his throat, which caused Noobie look at him. He made a motion towards Kallus, she looked between the two and bounded over to Kallus. 

He may not have had a huge amount of experience with pets, but Kallus  _ had  _ dealt with other canid species before. He held out his hand for the anooba to sniff it, and was instantly rewarded with her sticking her head under his hand so Kallus could scratch behind her ears. 

Kriff her ears were huge, so were her paws. “Zeb, you know she may be small now, but she’s going to get  _ big _ .” 

Zeb rolled his eyes, “Yes, Kal, I know. How do you think we gauge how big young Lasat are going to be?”

Kallus looked up at Zeb for a moment, thinking of little Riast, picturing Zeb with the same proportions and smiled. 

“What?” Zeb squinted at him, flicking his left ear.

Kallus knelt down to give Noobie better attention. “Nothing.” 

She leaned her side into his chest, started wagging her tail, and licking his hands. Kallus found he was smiling, “Okay, she seems pretty great, but how did you already get her to listen to your command?”

Zeb shrugged, “They’re bred to be guard dogs, besides she’s a smart one.” Noobie started to wag her tail harder, like she knew they were saying good things about her.

“It  _ would  _ be nice to know there is someone guarding the ship when we aren’t around. Even my failsafes can eventually be hacked.” After a short pause, “But Noobie? Really?”

Zeb managed to look a bit embarrassed, ears drooping a little, “Dunno, seemed to fit. And she responded to it right away.”

Kallus stood up, smiling, “Alright, we can keep her.” He watched her run back over to Zeb and try and bowl him over. 

Then Kallus looked down to see his black uniform, not only was it covered in its usual spattering of purple fuzz, but now with a new coating of long white and gray hairs. “Oh  _ come on _ ! Really?!.” 

Zeb didn’t even try and hold back his laughter.

Kallus pointed at him. “You are  _ so  _ on laundry duty for the foreseeable future.”

Zeb, still smiling, and petting Noobie, “Whatever you say, Kal.” 


End file.
